


like it?

by featherx



Series: requests [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top yuri/bottom mbyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: There are plenty of things Yuri likes about Byleth. If he had the time, he’d probably list them all down, but he doesn’t—and anyway, that sounds entirely too embarrassing to let anyone else hear. So he keeps them to himself, which is just as he likes things anyway.But he thinks something about Byleth he likes the most is how he’s always so eager toplease.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	like it?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: basically, bottom byleth agenda  
> yurileth tag are you tired of me yet. anyway thanks for requesting!! ❤

There are plenty of things Yuri likes about Byleth. If he had the time, he’d probably list them all down, but he doesn’t—and anyway, that sounds entirely too embarrassing to let anyone else hear. So he keeps them to himself, which is just as he likes things anyway.

But he thinks something about Byleth he likes the most is how he’s always so eager to _please._

Like when he takes up tasks in the office that the other teachers don’t want to do because it’s too tedious, or like when he’ll go the extra mile and be busy for months to bring his students on a field trip somewhere they hadn’t been expecting, or like when he’ll wake up earlier than usual just to make Yuri breakfast. Half the time his omelettes aren’t very good, but Yuri eats it anyway, because Byleth always stares at him so _expectantly_ that Yuri can’t bring himself to refuse. He wouldn’t, anyway, he’s not that awful a person.

And of course: like _now,_ as Byleth’s on his knees and looking up at him, eyes wet with tears and damp lips wrapped around Yuri’s cock—yes, Yuri thinks he likes this part of Byleth a bit more than the rest.

“Like that,” Yuri breathes, running his hand through Byleth’s hair. “Just like that. Mm, _Byleth,_ you’re doing so good.” He pushes deeper in Byleth’s throat, practically _reveling_ in how Byleth moans around his mouthful. “You like that? You want more?”

Byleth doesn’t say anything, obviously, but his tongue presses against the head of his cock, and Yuri hisses, fingers tangling in Byleth’s hair. “Hey, I’m not coming in your mouth,” he mutters. “I really wanna fuck you, you know.”

Looking almost reluctant, Byleth pulls away from Yuri, a thin string of saliva still connecting his lips to Yuri’s cock. “Please,” Byleth whispers, and only now does Yuri realize his own cock is standing at attention—for a while now, it looks like. “I… want you to fuck me too…”

Jesus. Does he _have_ to say it like that? Yuri urges him to the bed—they’d gotten so excited, they’d ended up against the door as soon as they’d entered Byleth’s room—and hums appreciatively when Byleth automatically lies on his back and parts his legs. He knows Byleth works well as a top—those muscles are _far_ from show—but seeing him like this, splayed out and pliant for him… well, it fills Yuri up with a giddy rush he can’t really get anywhere else.

He shifts forward and slips a finger between Byleth’s cheeks, only to mutter, “Huh. Did you get started without me?”

Byleth averts his gaze, an embarrassed flush coloring his ears. “I… figured you wouldn’t want to wait.”

“And you were horny.”

“And that,” Byleth admits.

Yuri grins and presses close to kiss him—Byleth reciprocates, tangling their tongues together until all Yuri can focus on for a few seconds is the taste of whatever Byleth had for dinner today. Something sweet, he can tell—there’s some familiar minty freshness to him as well, which is how Yuri knows he had popped in the breath mints he always has on hand. What a loser. “Tell me how you did it.”

Byleth swallows. “I, um… I thought of you,” he whispers, and his next word catches on a soft groan when Yuri crooks his finger at just the right spot. “You doing this, a-and… some other stuff…”

“‘Some other stuff?’ You’re a real wordsmith, Eisner.” Yuri adds another finger, just to see how Byleth whimpers and buries his face in the pillow, then pulls out. Byleth gives him a baleful, if embarrassed, look. “But it works for me. Mm, I wish you could’ve given me a show… I always like watching you, you know.”

“I know you do.”

“I know you like it when I watch, too.”

A pause, and then Byleth nods, still blushing. Months ago, Byleth would have stammered out a denial, but now Yuri supposes he’s breaking out of that shy little shell he’d been in when they’d first met. “Yuri…” Byleth gulps, then raises his legs a little higher. “Please?”

“When did you learn to beg?” Yuri grins, though he’s more baring his teeth than anything as he grabs hold of Byleth’s knees. He eases his cock inside, watching every little change in Byleth’s face—first the typical slight twist of discomfort, then his mouth falling open to pant, then his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Yuri waits a few seconds for Byleth to peek up at him and nod before he thrusts in _hard,_ and Byleth lets out a sharp, trembling cry, his hands clutching onto the bedsheets so hard they look close to tearing.

God, Yuri can’t begin to describe how much he likes seeing Byleth like this, so deliciously _submissive_ for him. With how serious Byleth usually looks like outside the bedroom, having the opportunity to make him come so perfectly undone at a touch of Yuri’s fingers or a jerk of Yuri’s hips… it sends a zip of desire through his person, the desire to see how far Byleth’s limits can be stretched.

And really, with how much work has been piling up on both of them—exams season and turf wars happening at the same time—it’s been _so_ long since they’d gotten to do this. Which just makes it all the better.

“You like being fucked this way, right?” Yuri asks, just barely audible over Byleth’s moans. “So rough and hard. How do you feel? Tell me.” He thrusts in hard again, aiming for that sweet spot, just to see Byleth’s back arch off the bed and hear him just about _sob._

“Good,” Byleth whimpers. “You— _ah-ahhh_ —You’re s-so good, Yuri, you always—mmn—fill me up so well—” He’s cut off by another low groan, flinging one of his arms over his face. There’s hardly anything he can hide from Yuri like this, though—Yuri can see him biting down on his lower lip, can see the bright red flush creeping up his neck and the beads of sweat trickling down the lines of his throat. “Love you,” he whispers, almost shyly. “I l-love you—h-hah, mmh—”

Yuri feels himself involuntarily slow down. Is this man for real? Does he absolutely have to drop _that phrase_ on Yuri right now? This is just going to make Yuri want to kiss him and shower _him_ in affection, too, not fuck him within an inch of his life, damn it!

Byleth cracks one of his eyes open, an amused smile curving his lips upwards. “Did you like that?”

“Oh, you little—” Yuri pulls out, just long enough to flip Byleth onto his hands and knees, then just about shoves his cock back inside his ass again. Byleth acquiesces easily, intoxicating moans tumbling from his mouth as he begins to rock his hips in time with the merciless pace Yuri’s set up. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, huh?”

“H-Harder,” Byleth gasps, jolting forward with each thrust of Yuri’s cock. “More, p-please, Yuri—I want you to—to—f-fuck me more, please—”

“Are you gonna come, darling?” Yuri asks, one hand keeping a firm grip on Byleth’s hips and the other snaking up to tease one of his nipples. Byleth whimpers, his head dropping to bury itself into the blankets. “Can I make you come untouched? You want that, Byleth?” He drives his cock deep inside, and Byleth’s entire body jerks and shudders beneath him.

“Yuri,” Byleth whines, “Yuri, m-mmn—”

“Be a good boy and come for me,” Yuri breathes, feeling himself getting close as well. Byleth is hot and tight around his dick, clenching down with every thrust, and Byleth’s little pants and moans just make his cock throb even harder inside him. “Want me to come in you? So everyone knows you’re mine?”

“Please!” Byleth cries out, and _oh,_ does Yuri love this moment—finally making such a usually quiet man _scream._ “Please—i-in me—”

Yuri moans raggedly as he comes with one last thrust inside, spilling inside Byleth—who muffles his long, broken sob into the pillow when he comes as well, spurting messily all over the sheets while Yuri fills him up. The pleasure is unlike anything Yuri’s felt before—then again, he thinks that every time he goes a long time between orgasms, but he hadn’t been actually expecting Byleth to come untouched, and from his dick in his ass, at that.

After a moment to collect himself, Yuri pulls out of a quivering Byleth—come drips out of his hole, and Yuri, feeling just a little bit mean today, nudges the excess back inside with his finger. Byleth shies away with a weak protest, falling to lie on his side. “Ugh,” he mutters, eloquently.

Yuri reaches over to the dresser and grabs a box of tissues, but he’s too lazy to do much more than that and he ends up just tossing the box at the foot of the bed to snuggle up to Byleth. “Weeell? How was it?”

“Clean me?”

“Ehhh. Come on.”

Byleth pouts. “I did the cleaning last time.”

Yuri sighs. He supposes Byleth has a point, for today. “Fine, fine.” He sits back up and grabs some tissues. “But you liked that, didn’t you? Hmm? It usually takes much more work to get you to scream like that.”

Byleth covers his blushing face with his hands. “I, uh… It’s been a while, so…”

“Yeah, that’s true. Okay, that’s fine for now, right?” Yuri tosses the box back to the dresser. Or the floor, he doesn’t really care where it lands as long as it’s out of the bed. He props a pillow under his head and nuzzles Byleth’s neck, grinning when Byleth presses a kiss to the crown of his head and wraps his arms around Yuri. “Think we should do that more often?”

“Hmm…” Byleth looks contemplative for a moment. “Sure. But I’ll probably have to take the day off tomorrow, I don’t think I’ll be able to, um. Walk for a while. Let’s keep it to weekends.”

“Fine with me.” Yuri adjusts until his ear is against Byleth’s chest, and he relaxes into the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat. “Hey. Byleth.”

“Mm.”

“I, um…” Why does saying it always feel so hard? It isn’t that Yuri _doesn’t,_ because he knows he does, but somehow… it always feels so unreal, that he has someone to say this phrase to. “I love you too. You know that, right?”

A pause, and when Yuri glances up, he catches Byleth smiling softly down at him. “Yeah,” Byleth murmurs, tilting Yuri’s chin up with his fingers to kiss him unbelievably gently. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
